<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Yamaha, Red Clouds by bigtittygothbf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743089">Red Yamaha, Red Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf'>bigtittygothbf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CATCH ME SOBBING, Feelsy, M/M, Mechanic Sasori, Motorcyclist Deidara, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, Shop Owner AU, but im gonna wing it like everything else in life, i dont know shit about mechanics, motor accident, rizo writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara starts to break the ice with the new mechanic. A sudden accident makes Sasori realis how much he misses the blonde's company</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Yamaha, Red Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish to thank my brother and Jas for helping me out with picking a motor for Deidara, you two are the real mvp's here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a revving engine is what made Sasori turn around in his garage-workshop. Getting up, he walked outside to see someone with a bright red Yamaha pull up. He made an appreciative nod and waited for the driver to take off his helmet. He wasn't disappointed that's for sure. </p><p>Bright sun colored crown of hair greeted him  tied into a small bun. Suddenly sharp, bright blue eyes snapped in his direction and he recieved the cockiest, most perfect smile he has ever seen. The blondie dismounted his bike and made his way towards Sasori. </p><p>"Hey, you work here? I would like you to check out my girl, she's been making a lot of weird noises lately and I think there's a problem with the brakes too, hn." He smiled, scratching his nape while his other hand rested on his hip. Sasori hummed as he eyed the bike, already preparing mentally. </p><p>"Yeah, bring her in. I'll take a look." He answered in a monotone voice, but that didn't seem to faze the blonde as his eyes lit up. Rolling the bike into place where Sasori wanted, he attached a few chains and started to lift it up. While getting his tools ready, the other tried to chat him up. </p><p>"Your name is Sasori, right? My name is Deidara, hn." He said sitting down on an empty chair. Dropping his backpack down, he looked around. The smell of oil and gas was very comforting for Deidara.</p><p>Sasori hummed, inspecting the bike. Bright red Yamaha with a sticker here and there as well as a few painted clouds, just as red as the bike itself. The motif was very familiar for Sasori, but he couldn't quite place it where from. He made a face. "It seems like someone damaged your brakes...And the back tire is leaking slightly..What exactly did you do?" He turns towards Deidara, eyes narrowed in an annoyed fashion.</p><p>Deidara just raises his hands. "Look, uh, it's..not exactly an unusual occurence in my case, hn." He chuckles nervously, and suddenly Sasori remembers.<br/>
"You're a fucking Akatsuki member, oh my fucking god." Running a hand through his red locks he just stares in front of himself in complete shock.<br/>
"Yeah, but..!" Deidara gets up and walks towards the mechanic. "Please don't think badly of me...I just want my girl to get fixed and then I'm out of here, hn."<br/>
"Promise?" Sasori eyes him, wary. He heard many things about the Akatsuki Bike Gang and they weren't the nicest things.<br/>
"Promise. I won't bring any harm to you." He holds out his hand, clad in biking gloves. As Sasori grabs his hand to shake it, he feels rows of rings under the glove and the thought of why Deidara wears so many goddamn rings under his gloves makes him go pale with a visible shudder.</p><p>He wants Deidara to get out of his workshop as soon as possible, so he starts to work on the bike in an instant. After this converstion, the blonde went awfully quiet. It made Sasori highly anxious, but he has too keep his cool and professionalism. He doesn't want a whole bike gang to beat him up afterall. </p><p>After 2 and a half hours, Sasori announces that the red beauty is done and ready to go. He made a few more fixes here and there along with cleaning a few things. Deidara silently paid and with a wave, he was out of the garage. The redhead sat down, still in shock, shaky and anxious. Counting the money Deidara gave him, he raised his brows, suprised. </p><p>He got paid twice the amount he originally asked for. Gaping like a fish on the shore, he looked outside. The sun was already setting, painting those few clouds upon the sky a bright, blood red color. </p><p>It's gonna rain tomorrow.</p><p>After the incident, Deidara kept popping up every two weeks. Sometimes he came with sad little excuses, other times he came with serious problems. Sasori was very angry at him first. Hell, he was furious. Scared. He lost his parents to a bike gang and he didn't want to end up the same way. </p><p>But Deidara was different. He was sunshine, warmth and background noise. Company. </p><p>A friend.</p><p>The blonde often brought Sasori lunch from different restaurants, tea or coffee, depended on the weather. Whenever the clouds were blood red during sunset, Deidara would come the next day like an omen. And Sasori started to love his company. Turns out they both did art as a hobby and they even showed each other their works. They shared laughing, emotions, comfortable quiet.</p><p>Deidara stopped coming when fall came. </p><p>Sasori waited patienly. He knew Deidara would come because it was Deidara and he was never late and he never broke a promise and he-</p><p>Deidara never came. </p><p>Sasori cried himself to sleep sometimes, after a very hard day, or whenever he saw red clouds upon the sky, which became less and less of a sight as fall slowly turned into winter. He became silent, tinkering with his own things if he didn't have anything else to do. A tire change here and there, oil fix, motor checking. No matter what was the weather like, Sasori sat in his garage, fixing up something of his own. </p><p>It was around Christmas when a loud engine of a Yamaha broke the snowy silence, but Sasori was so deep in his work his ears didn't even pick up on the sound, until someone cleared their throat. Turning around, he dropped the screwdriver he was holding and bolted towards the figure standing there. He quite literally launched himself into Deidara's arms and wailed, clutching the blonde in a bone-crushing hug. Slowly calming down, he stepped back a little, to look at his friend, his crush-</p><p>Only to turn completely pale. Sasori swayed slightly and the other had to hold him close. </p><p>"Hey, hey!! Sasori don't fucking pass out on me, man!" Deidara yelled, sitting the other back down into his chair. Swallowing dryly, a shaky hand sweeped blonde bangs away from freckled cheeks.</p><p>Deidara's left eye had been replaced with a mechanic part, face scarred, hearing aid in his ear. </p><p>"What the fuck happened to you..?" His eyes swelled with tears again as he caressed his partner's face softly.<br/>
"I totaled my bike in a crash and the explosion almost killed me...I've been in the hospital until now.. Kakuzu gave me a lift, hn.." Deidara answered quietly as he wiped te other's tears away. "I'm alive and well, and that's the only thing that matters. Come, I got my lovely garage owner a Christmas gift and dinner.." There was that fucking heart winning smile again and Sasori laughed, relieved and in love. </p><p>They both confessed their feelings to each other during dinner.</p><p>By the time spring came, they owned the garage together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>